Chemokines are a family of about 50 small proteins that modulate cell trafficking and angiogenesis and also play a significant role in the tumor microenvironment (Vicari, A. P. and Caux, C. (2002) Cytokine Growth Factor Rev. 13:143-154). Depending on their structure, chemokines are classified as C-C chemokines (containing a cysteine-cysteine motif) or C-X-C chemokines (containing a cysteine-X-cysteine motif). Receptors that bind such chemokines thus are classified as members of the CCR family or CXCR family, respectively. One member of the CXCR family is CXCR4, a seven transmembrane G-protein coupled receptor that is predominantly expressed on lymphocytes and that activates chemotaxis. CXCR4 binds the chemokine CXCL12 (SDF-1).
CXCR4 plays a role in embryogenesis, homeostasis and inflammation. Studies with mice engineered to be deficient in CXCR4 or SDF-1 implicate the CXCR4/SDF-1 pathway in organ vascularization, as well as in the immune and hematopoietic systems (Tachibana, K. et al. (1998) Nature 393:591-594). Moreover, CXCR4 has been shown to function as a coreceptor for T lymphotrophic HIV-1 isolates (Feng, Y. et al. (1996) Science 272:872-877). CXCR4 also has been shown to be expressed on a wide variety of cancer cell types. Additionally, the CXCR4/SDF-1 pathway has been shown to be involved in stimulating the metastatic process in many different neoplasms (Murphy, P. M. (2001) N. Engl. Med. 345:833-835). For example, CXCR4 and SDF-1 have been shown to mediate organ-specific metastasis by creating a chemotactic gradient between the primary tumor site and the metastatic site (Muller, A. et al. (2001) Nature 410:50-56; Murakami, T. et al. (2002) Cancer Res. 62:7328-7334; Hanahan, D. et al. (2003) Cancer Res. 63:3005-3008).